A Second Chance for Good
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: The Desians are back and for mysterious reasons, they bring back Mithos against his will. The ex-villain will try to find out what his old subordinates are up to and convince people he wants to help, and why the elf girl is familiar... Can he? Chap. 3 up!
1. Prologue

_It had been a beautiful day, far too beautiful really. The sun, the cloudless blue sky, the animals at peace and the gently swaying trees; far too beautiful a day for something such as this. Two children stood at the entrance to the village, the older girl standing tall, the younger boy slightly hiding behind her; the villagers stared back, anger, hatred, disgust coloring their faces. The girl opened her mouth but before words left her lips, the crowd parted, an older man, wizened and hunched over, walked forth by way of a cane. They all looked to the man, this elder, their leader; the boy clenched the girl's sleeve and she squeezed his hand gently._

_The man stopped and silence ruled for a second before he looked up at them. He spoke with a voice of authority and disappointment, "You two must leave Heimdall."_

"_Elder," said the girl, a slight pleading to her voice._

_He seemed unmoved, shaking his head, "Never, never in all the years our village has stood, as I have been alive, has such a horrible disaster befallen us; you two…do you understand what entirely you have done? The damage? The lives damaged? No…no, we cannot take pity upon you, not with what you are…"_

_He lifted up his cane and pointed it past them, his tone firm, "You are exiled from our village. Leave…and never come back."_

_For a moment they did not move, either the girl nor her brother; the boy looked up at her, his sky blue eyes urged for her to speak, to correct this, to make it all better. But she couldn't, she couldn't fix what had been done, never; closing her eyes she left her hair cover part of her face, allowing only the boy to see the tears that formed in those gentle eyes. Her voice came out small, weak, and hurt beyond compare, "I…understand."_

_She turned to leave, the boy following slowly, still holding onto her sleeve; he looked back, frowning, searching the crowds for something. Pity? Compassion? Nothing of the sort showed on the villagers faces. Pained, he turned back around and continued walking beside his sister out into the forest, away from their first home._

_The boy didn't even hear the voice cry out from behind him, see the girl who ran towards the entryway only be caught; he never heard her call his name, "_Mithos!"

* * *

Vene: It's the beginning of a new story! Yay!

Nihon: Vene...

Vene*whimpers* No worries, I'm working on other things; I just got college now and rewriting Flower Snow and stuff...my other stories will be updated, promise! Anyway, enjoy this story!

Nihon: She doesn't own ToS or anything by the way; just her OCs and ideas.

Vene: If I did own it, I'd make Mithos a good guy as well my snuggle buddy ^w^ *hugs Mithos*

Mithos: Please let go...


	2. Awakening

The sound of machines was the first sound he'd hear, incessant buzzing and soft whirls; his eyelids felt oddly heavy and his body felt too weak to move but it mattered not. His consciousness was still weak, it hadn't fully come in yet and he lay still as the grave, slowly gaining awareness. He could hear voices though as he slowly started coming to, voices talking, whispering, all over and around him.

"It seems to be a success."

"We've done it."

"It's a miracle!"

"But he's not…"

"He's fine….he'll get better…"

As the words continued to ring around him, they also served to stir him; his eyes opened, gasps of shock sounded. A person seemed to try to approach him but the boy started to scream, lurching on the operating table he found himself on. Someone screamed but the boy barely registered it; bursts of lightning hit various machines, fire engulfed the room, ice encased the people around him. But he didn't care. Or rather even if he did he couldn't control it; his mind screamed loudly and destruction started to spread.

He got up, the dirty prisoner gown he wore moving with him slightly, his bare feet touching the cold ground but he didn't care; a hand lay over his upper arm. The door to the room was burst open, no doubt from the storming magic that crackled in the air yet never touched him. Never him. He couldn't control it but it would never harm him.

His mind still in a slight daze, he started walking out, each step calm, as if he was simply taking a walk; soldiers ran by, fighting the danger, the destruction. A few made the mistake of stopping to look at him, "Milord?"

He looked back at them and wind sliced them to shreds; with that distraction gone he continued on. His mind started speaking to him; why? Why was he back? Why was he there? All he, all Mithos had wanted was to sleep now, and yet….and yet….

Another blast of lightning went down the hallway and took out yet another group; he shook his head, the speaking dulling. No, no time to think why; he had to get out of there. He wasn't sure why, he just wanted to get away.

Mithos had almost gotten to an exit when he heard something, another voice. It wasn't in his head though, and it definitely wasn't one of the many people he'd already passed and killed. The voice sounded….panicked too? Sad? And pleading; it pleaded for help. He stopped for a moment and glanced to one side, almost as if he actually was considering helping out; something about the voice felt compelling to him, familiar, like an old memory, one he'd forgotten long ago. The voice simply continued calling out, interrupted by its own coughing as smoke started to build up everywhere there had been damage. He winced a bit and rubbed his head, feeling confused; he could still hear other screams but none of them bothered. Just the voice outside his mind and the voice inside his head were bothering him now.

He started towards the sound of the former, feeling generous, kind. His consciousness was almost completely returned and the understanding of why he was doing this came to him. The voice in his mind was starting to dull down and he came to a locked door, having no trouble, opening it when the lock was already cracked; rooms of cells, mostly empty, and stairs to a second story. And straight ahead, behind bars, was a girl, sitting beside the bars; her long black hair covered her face but she wore similar garb to him, bandages around her left arms. She was hunched over, coughing but still calling out for help when she could make her voice work; Mithos frowned more then spoke back at her, "I can hear you."

She stopped and looked at him; crimson eyes, eyes as red as fire stared at him. And as she pulled her hair back slightly he saw her ears, pointed and slightly long. An Elf. She was an elf. And such a strange specimen. Hatred boiled; he remembered bad memories of elves, of his sister crying, of the last fateful day. He hated it all.

Yet she smiled at him, "Oh thank the goddess, someone else. Oh but you look upset; is something wrong? You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

And yet she spoke so kindly to him, it made his head hurt; she was an elf and elves were cruel to his kind, she shouldn't…she couldn't seem so concerned by him, it had to be obvious what he was to her. But she didn't seem to notice or care; she looked at him with concern in her eyes and he simply frowned more and shook his head. The female elf smiled some more, "Good, I'm glad. We should get out of here though, it's-"

She was cut short by more coughing as smoke started to fill the room; Mithos went for the lock to the door and broke it, making the door open before grabbing her arm, "Come."

He dragged her out and she followed, blinking, confused; they ran out of the room but once out of there he felt dizzy, his head started hurting even more. It wasn't her that had caused it after all, it was something else; the hallway seemed to spin before finally his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. The world turned dark to him and Mithos was soon unconscious; the girl looked at him, frowning now as she stared at the one who had rescued her, now out cold. She quickly picked him up, finding him quite light, and looked for an exit, anything to get them out of there; she transferred him onto her back and noticed a door not too far ahead. She went for it quickly, hearing things all around; screaming, the Desians screaming who were trapped inside. Part of her felt bad for them, but she couldn't stay; coughing more she ran for the door and exited the base in time for the hallway to blaze with flames. Any later and both of them would have been charred. She ran through the workyard, heading for the front gate where a few Desian guards were still standing watch while their comrades ran around in a panic; they saw her and raised their weapons yelling for her to stop. She couldn't exactly do that though and she removed one hand from holding up Mithos for just a moment so she could focus her magics and blast the Desians with a fireball; they scattered, the gate got melted and out she ran, returning her hand to hold Mithos. The guards followed though, yelling for her to stop, trying to get her; the elf girl ran into the forest and away from her pursuers, making her way to a small fork in the road so she could hide in a section hidden from sight.

The computer screen buzzed and fizzed, the muffled sounds of yelling coming through before the screen went dark; three scientists quickly worked on trying to reactivate the various safety precautions in the Palmacosta Ranch as a fourth turned around, a frown on his face, "I'm afraid we lost Subject #E001 and Lord Mithos, milady."

A teenage girl, no older than 15 or 16, stood behind them, arms crossed, a strange partial circle around her; she didn't seem very pleased and she pursed her lips, "How unfortunate. And the ranch has been destroyed on top of this?"

"Mostly; it will take a few weeks but we can rebuild the ranch again," the scientist said, "How should we proceed involving the escapees though?"

"Leave them; Lord Yggdrasil will come back, I'm sure of it; he is our leader after all," she said and smirked a bit, "For now contact the other ranches, make sure that as they revive the others they make sure to keep them sedated until they come to their full senses; no doubt Lord Yggdrasil was just confused when he was woken up."

The scientist bowed his head a bit, "Yes Lady Pronyma."

* * *

Vene: Yay, first chapter.

Nihon: Second.

Vene: Whatever! Mithos meets my girl for the first(?) time and everything goes BOOM!

Mithos: Way too exciteable.

Vene: You're mean in this but then again you're just grouchy you got woken up, aren't you?

Nihon*sighs* Vene owns nothing. But she still wants to have Mithos for a boyfriend.

Vene: He's so cuddly!~


	3. Names and Going Forward

Mithos groaned when he finally rewoke, reached up to rub his head with his hand as well as shield his eyes from the bright light blazing down at him now; he opened one eye to look up through his fingers, seeing the light as well as green. Treetops; he was staring at treetops and a blue sky that was noticeable through the trees; the sound of animals scurrying, birds chirping and a fire crackling beside him. He slowly got up, glancing around; he was laying beside such a fire, surrounded by trees and forest. He was alone for a few minutes until he heard a slightly familiar voice exclaim, "You're awake!"

He turned towards the sound to see the elf girl running over to him; she held a bundle of fish in her arms as well as what looked to be a rudimentary fishing pole. She come over and set her things down before leaning beside him, "I was so worried; you collapsed in that place and you wouldn't wake up even after I put you down here."

She reached out to touch his forehead but he slapped her hand away, inching a little from her; the girl blinked then looked a bit hurt, muttering her apology. He spoke, "Where are we? Why did you help me, elf?"

"Um well," she started, looking around as well, "We're in the forest, I think we're about a mile or so from the ranch so we should be safe for now. And I helped you because well, even ignoring that you helped me first, I didn't want to leave you there to die," she smiled again, "I am an elf but I never really understood why elves tend to hate humans and half-elves so much. You're a half-elf right? My name is Sabrina by the way, what's you?"

She seemed friendly enough and she had brought him to safety when he'd collapsed; still Mithos felt distrustful, even when part of him felt the opposite, "….Mithos. I'm Mithos."

"Aw! Like the ancient hero!" she said and beamed, "Well it's nice to meet you, Mithos."

"The elves don't see it that way," he said narrowing his eyes at this odd elf.

"I know but I didn't exactly grow up around other elves so I didn't have that whole 'Mithos was a bad person, don't celebrate Mithos' thought process," Sabrina admitted rubbing her head, "It's not like they much liked me either…."

Something in her voice seemed oddly sad and Mithos stared at her for a few moments before looking to the fish, changing the subject, "You caught some food I see."

"Yup, I figured you'd be hungry once you woke up, I sure am. I found a nice river a short walk from here so I made a fishing pole and started to fish," she said smiling, "I made sure that there weren't any bad guys around before I did so though; I didn't want us getting caught right after we managed to escape."

He was silent for a moment and she got up onto her feet, dusting herself off, "They were really weird too; they look like those guys who were causing so much trouble before the world got put back together, the Desians. But that can't be right?"

"…" Mithos still didn't speak and Sabrina grabbed some sticks from around them, using them to spear the fish and put them over the fire to cook. She glanced over at him, noticing the thoughtful look on his face but didn't want to interrupt his thoughts; she just looked back to the fire, letting the half-elf boy think until finally he spoke again, "It can't be but it is. They're definitely the Desians…."

He wondered though, what were they up to? Why was a ranch back up and running? Why had they had an elven girl locked up? And why was he alive again? Mithos still remembered his death and he knew he was dead for a while there and yet there he was, alive again; his hand went to his upper arm again where he could feel a bump under his sad excuse for clothing; he looked over and pulled the cloth up to see bandages but an obvious bump. It felt somehow familiar, like a…

Sabrina obviously noticed him staring at his arm because she spoke, "You got one of those things too didn't you?"

He looked at her and she held out her left arm, showing the bandages, "They implanted one in me too a few weeks ago; it was really painful too, I felt…weird afterwards but apparently what they wanted didn't happen so they put me into one of those cells."

_Implanted? Then that definitely meant… _He bit his lip and looked back to his arm, ripping off the bandages; Sabrina watched him and once the wrappings were gone, Mithos froze for a second. On his arm was a small stone set in a strange crest, an Exsphere stone and not just any. A Cruxis Crystal, they'd implanted him with a Cruxis Crystal; how did they get another Cruxis Crystal? It couldn't be his since his was destroyed if he remembered correctly. And the only other ones would still be on their owners. So where…

He turned to her, "They put an Exsphere on you."

Sabrina nodded, "Yeah."

"Why though?" She shrugged and Mithos frowned, looking away; this whole thing was weird. The fact the Desians were back, the fact they brought him back, the Cruxis Crystal, the embedding of Exspheres onto bodies again, it all seemed too strange to him.

She continued looking at him for a moment then to the fish, wishing they'd cook a little faster. An hour or so later, the two still hadn't spoken again, Mithos deep in thought and Sabrina watching fish before grabbing one and holding it out to him, "Here. Eat up."

The half-elf boy looked at her then the fish and hesitated before finally taking it, his hand brushing hers a bit as he took it from her; he stared at the fish as she grabbed a fish for herself, "Fish is brain food, it'll help you think better. We need to think of what we should do next after all."

"We?"

"Yeah, well, we're stuck together for now at least; I mean, you don't have to stay with me of course but it's probably for the best we stick together until we at least reach the nearest city, for safety," she said.

Mithos took a bite of his fish, not speaking but she took that as a good sign that he wasn't arguing so she went on, "Anyway Palmacosta is closest I think though with the new state of the world, it's hard to be sure anymore. If that hasn't changed though, it'll take a few days to reach there; we'll need supplies to get there safely."

"And clothes," he muttered, glancing down at the sad excuse for a robe that he currently wore.

She nodded, "Right but we'll need money for that. Luckily this forest seems to be filled with monsters; as long as we're careful about not being caught we should be able to collect enough money to be able to buy some stuff from a merchant at a nearby House of Salvation."

"Are they still called that?" Mithos asked chuckling a bit at the name; considering the world was technically already saved, wouldn't a name like that be a little stupid?

Sabrina smiled, pleased to hear him chuckle and chuckled herself, "Well of course; even if the world is together, people still need salvation sometimes. Anyway, after we eat, we can either continue to rest up here or we can start fighting some monsters so we can get some supplies soon, your choice Mithos."

"We don't have any weapons though," he said looking at her and taking another bite of his fish.

"True but we do have magic; we can just use that to fight, try not to die for the time being and then later we can get weapons for the longer trek to Palmacosta," Sabrina said, "We could try looking for some weapons but I doubt we'll find much and I'm really only good with swords anyway…."

"Me too," Mithos said and she looked at him blinking, "really?"

He nodded and she chuckled, "Well if we find one we'll have to share I suppose."

He didn't understand why she chuckled at that but he let it be, continuing to eat his fish and mull over what to do. He didn't really want to rest any more, he didn't want to stay there much longer and risk the Desians finding them; his head was not hurting anymore now and he could feel his powers under control now so there wasn't much reason for him to rest. Sabrina didn't seem to mind either not resting so once he finished off the fish, he spoke, "We'll get going once we're done. The longer we stay here, the more likely our pursuers will find us after all."

"Right," she said and Mithos took another fish, feeling hungry. He hadn't felt hungry in a long time; it was then he realized he also felt cold. And could feel the wind. He hadn't felt anything like this in so long, it almost felt overwhelming. Nice but overwhelming; watching him chomp away at the fish, seeming famished, Sabrina smiled gently and continued eating as well. She figured he'd been there for quite a while and hadn't gotten to eat much; the Desians weren't really the type to feed their prisoners much after all.

Another hour passed and all the fish was gone by then; Sabrina worked on putting out the fire and hiding all evidence of them being there while Mithos kept an eye out for Desians. A slime monster inched towards them and Mithos quickly zapped it, not letting it get too close; he then picked up the money it dropped and counted it. Sabrina glanced over, "Got some money already?"

"Only 5 Gald," he muttered and sighed, "This will take a while."

"Oh well. 5 Gald closer to actually getting some clothes so we can get going." Mithos was a little bothered by such optimism but it was for the better he supposed; the two elves headed out, starting on their attempts to vanquish some monsters so they could get some money. It would take them another three hours before they could leave the forest with enough for at least some stuff and it was a little difficult for them to carry all the miscellaneous items they also happened to get; Sabrina was holding most of it by holding up the hem of her gown, making her look a little silly.

"We're definitely going to need to get a bag as well once we get to the House of Salvation as well as everything else," she commented, her companion nodding in agreement; they started off down the road leading from the forest, away from the Desians and the ranch.

* * *

Vene: Ha Video game logic; kill monsters to get money XD

Nihon: it's true.

Vene: Anyway, three chapters, wooo! Enjoy, enjoy!

Mithos: Vene owns nothing but her OC.

Vene*huggles Mithos still* My Mithos-blondie... X3


	4. Getting Swords and Finding Ages

The walk to the House of Salvation was an easy one; they were all over the place after all and one was not too far from the old Palmacosta Ranch. The two walked towards it and immediately noticed how quiet it seemed; Mithos wasn't really surprised since there wasn't so much danger anymore but the quiet seemed unnerving to tell the truth. A young boy pointed at them and spoke to his mother, "Mommy, Mommy, look; beggars."

Mithos felt the urge to kill but suppressed it; Sabrina simply smiled at the child and his mother dragged him away quickly. Mithos rolled his eyes and looked around; he noticed a merchant in the small courtyard of the House of Salvation, looking for all the world to be asleep. The half-elf boy sighed and turned to his companion, "Come on, he's over there."

She nodded and followed him over, stopping in front of the merchant and his wares; the human didn't wake, still snoozing comfortably against a wall. In front of him, all his wares were displayed and Sabrina smiled when she noticed some clothing they could wear; Mithos figured it would have to do until they got to Palmacosta at least and was more interested in the sparse weapons the man was selling. At least he had swords on sale; Mithos spoke, "Hello."

The man didn't respond; Mithos frowned and spoke louder, "Hello."

Still nothing; he bit his lip and lightly kicked the man, making sure to knock him off balance so he hit the ground with a thud. The merchant awoke with a start and looked around frantic, "What? What?"

Mithos put on his most innocent face, "Hello, I was wondering-"

"Oh customers," the merchant said and got up, smiling, "Welcome travelers."

"Hello," Sabrina said, Mithos getting a little annoyed by being interrupted after he just got the guy's attention, "We'd like to buy some things."

"Of course, of course! What would you like?"

Sabrina pointed out the clothes, two swords and some various gels for healing as well as Life Bottles, "Those please."

The merchant looked her over then spoke, "Are you sure you have the money for all that?"

Mithos spoke before she could, "How much is it all first?"

"4000 Gald," the merchant said.

Mithos held out the money, "Here, take it."

The merchant looked shocked they actually had Gald and stared at Mithos as Sabrina collected up their bought items, "Oh do you also happen to have a backpack or something to sell too? We don't have anything to carry most of our stuff you see and we need one."

"No but the priests might have something for you if you're travelers," the merchant said still a little shaken, holding the money.

Mithos nodded and looked to Sabrina, "Let's ask the priests then."

He headed inside and she followed after waving goodbye to the merchant; they walking into the House of Salvation and Mithos felt nothing. Not that he would; he knew after all the religion the priests had once followed had been mostly fake. Still, seeing the statue of Spirtua still standing in front of them, and priests still wearing their robes, it was definitely an odd sight to the ex-angel; the priests looked at them and one of them smiled, "Welcome weary travelers."

"Good day, do you happen to have a bag we can use to carry our stuff?" Sabrina asked.

"Well yes but don't you have one of your own? You don't look much like travelers," the other priest said.

Sabrina opened her mouth to speak but Mithos stopped her, speaking first, "We were attacked by marauders and most of our things were taken; we were lucky to still have these clothes at least and we collected some money so we could buy supplies but we need something to carry them in. We'd appreciate it if you would please give us some assistance."

The first priest nodded his head, smiling happily, "Of course! We live to assist the travelers who come by our House. It's been a while since someone came by who was an actual traveler."

"What do you mean?" Mithos inquired.

"People are still getting used to Sylvarant and Tethe-alla being together; there's been a lot of moving, that's all," said the second priest as the other went to get a bag for them, and yet Mithos could tell there was more, something they weren't saying.

He didn't get a chance to ask though for the first priest returned and handed them a weathered looking messenger bag, "Here, use this."

Sabrina took it, "Thank you."

"Is it still possible rest here? We're tired from making our way over here," Mithos said to them.  
The priests nodded and he turned to Sabrina, "Come on, let's go upstairs so we can rest, Sabrina."

Mithos headed upstairs and she followed, a bit surprised he wanted to rest so soon; then again it had been exhausting fighting so many monsters and walking all the way to where the House of Salvation was. They entered the rest area where there were beds and were glad to find themselves alone; Mithos sat on a bed and Sabrina sat in one beside his, setting down their stuff. She looked it over, "Let's see what we have. Two Long Swords, twenty Apple Gels, twelve Orange Gels, sixteen Life Bottles, some clothes for both of us, five Rune Bottles, some food for cooking…we should be fine on the way to Palmacosta."

"Good, can you hand my set of clothes? I'd really prefer to change out of this…thing quickly," Mithos said getting up and holding out a hand to her.

She didn't hesitate in handing the clothes over before turning around so she could give him at least some privacy. She went so far as to hide her head under the sheets of the bed and he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head and changing into the clothes. It wasn't his normal clothes, he'd probably have to actually look in one of the cities in order to find anything close, but they were better than the rag he was wearing before. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye as he made sure his hair got out from under the tunic, his reflection in a mirror; he looked a bit odd, older than he should. It wasn't much, probably only two or three years but he didn't look so much like a child anymore; he was slightly taller now with a more mature face though nothing like he did as Yggdrasill. His blonde hair still only went a little past his shoulders, he still had his bright blue eyes; he was just a bit older now. Yet another mystery he supposed; if the Desians brought him back why as this? Why not as his fully-grown Yggdrasill self or simply as the child-like Mithos? This part-way appearance was odd to him.

He shook his head, letting it slide for now before turning to Sabrina, "You can look now, I'm dressed."

She popped her head up, the blanket draped over her and she blinked, staring at him. She was the one who looked childish now, though she was really currently the same age as him, and he couldn't really resist a small smirk in her expense as Sabrina pulled off the blanket, "You look much better now; hopefully now people won't mistake us for beggars again."

Mithos nodded and took one of the swords, setting into the belt around his waist; it had been a while too he realized since he had last actually carried a weapon. He never carried the Eternal Sword around after all and for the last 4000 years he'd depended on his powers; he'd forgotten how it felt to have a sword hanging at his waist. His hand brushed over the hilt of the sword, getting lost in thought before remembering Sabrina had to change too; he turned away, giving her the same courtesy of attempted privacy as she'd given him, moving over to his bed. She smiled at the back of his head and quickly got changed as well; silence descended upon the two and as she finished getting dressed herself, it continued to be quiet. Mithos thought on what had occurred so far, how he'd come back and now he was in a House of Salvation with an elf; not exactly something he'd ever imagine being a half-elf who had always felt prosecution from elves. Then again she had said she didn't understand why elves hated half-elves; once again she could be lying though; also she seemed nice enough but she could be trying to trick him. She helped him out of the ranch, she didn't leave him behind and she even caught fish earlier for them both to eat; he wasn't too sure what to think but as he wasn't sure to trust her, he figured he shouldn't.

He turned to speak to her again but found she had fallen asleep, laying back on the bed in a sort of ball with their supplies scattered around him; Mithos frowned a bit and sighed, getting up and removing the stuff before she could start knocking things down. He put it all away into the messenger bag, setting the bag beside the bed before looking back at her; she didn't really seem dangerous to him. _She must be exhausted after everything today,_ he thought to himself. He grabbed the discarded blanket and put it over her, feeling some kindness towards his current companion then walked back over to the other bed, laying down; he closed his eyes and tried to sleep some more. Rest was good after all, they could keep going after they rested.

* * *

Vene: Yay, third chapter! ^w^ And yes, Mithos is supposed to be older. Not much older, just about 17 or so, but still,.

Nihon: Vene has something up her sleeve.

Vene: But I got short sleeves...

Mithos*sighs* Vene owns nothing but Sabrina. She wishes she owned me though *smirks*


	5. Angel Magic and Curry

_It was a really pretty day then too, Mithos could see that; he sat by a bubbling stream, a fishing pole in his hands and his bare feet sunk deep into refreshingly cold water. It was such good weather, warm but not too warm; he was even smiling, laughing a bit as the water cooled his toes and fish swam by his pole. The sense was that it was carefree too, like nothing bad could happen. Beside him he could hear someone's voice, someone familiar, and he turned to look, responding with a name…_

_What was the name?_ He woke up, finding himself staring up at the ceiling instead now; no cool summer breeze, warm sunlight, cold water. He was laying on the bed in the House of Salvation, light filling the room; the sound of people talking could be barely heard along with a dog barking in the distance. He blinked for a moment or too, trying to think about his dream. Who had it been sitting next to him, what was their name? He knew it wasn't Martel, he'd never forget his beloved sister's name or face; it couldn't have been Yuan or Kratos, his two previous companions, because he knew them too. The more he thought about it, the more his headache returned and he sat up, rubbing his temple to try and soothe it. He glanced off to one side to notice his current companion sitting up on her bed, tying her shoes; he watched her for a moment before she seemed to finally notice and smile at him brightly, "Morning sleepyhead, did you dream well?"

Mithos frowned a bit, "Morning?"

"Yup; we both seemed to have fallen asleep and slept through the evening and into the morning," she said and stood up, "Not that I mind; I feel nice and refreshed now, ready to go."

She slung the messenger bag over her shoulder and he stared for a few moments more before seeing her hand in front of him; she was offering it to him, as if saying she'd help him up out of bed. He ignored it and stood up on his own, checking his clothes for any wrinkles and that his sword was still there; it was and he sighed a bit before turning his gaze at her, "If you're ready then, we should get going; no reason to dawdle here any longer, right?"

Sabrina nodded and she headed for the door first, seeming quite energetic indeed, "Let's go, Mithos."

He wondered for a moment why she seemed so energetic so early in the day but let it slide, walking to join her; they went downstairs and managed to leave without being pestered by priests, the two there currently busy talking to each other about something. Mithos remembered that feeling from yesterday of the priests not telling them something, contemplating actually going over to ask. In the end he decided against it and followed his elven companion out of the House of Salvation, passing by the merchant who once more was fast asleep with his wares just laying out in front of him. Mithos mumbled something about people stealing it if the merchant was going to leave his stock out while he slumbered and the two continued walking, making their way down the road. The world before them was bright and beautiful as to be expected from Sylvarant; Mithos preferred the serenity of Sylvarant's nature to Tethealla's technology. Perhaps it was the elf in him, perhaps it was simply bad memories of what technology could do to a world; it didn't matter, he liked it either way. Sabrina liked it as well, loving the fresh air and sound of wind blowing through the grass, and she especially was enjoying being out with Mithos, even if it was only because fate had decided to throw them together and it was only until they would reach Palmacosta. She wanted to at least enjoy it.

The unlikely companions continued their trek and it was high noon when they started to get hungry; Sabrina set up camp using a pot and some other things that were in the bag given to her by the priests while Mithos went out to get firewood. The half-elf traveled relatively far, having to go into a small wooded area nearby in order to gather the firewood; he was met by monsters of course, nothing too difficult, and one after another he felled them, all the while grabbing bits of fallen branches and the like he found laying around the floor.

After about the twelfth wolf though to come at him, he got a bit tired of it all and tried a different tactic; giant angelic attack to destroy all the monsters nearby. Sure, Sabrina might see from where she was and come wondering but he could probably tone it down so she wouldn't notice, her and any Desians that might be around; he focused his energies and tried a strike. Tried being the optimal word; what came out was nothing, he couldn't use his angelic skills. Which surprised him; he had no trouble using his magic after all and the angelic skills were only a more advanced, specialized version of it. And yet when he did the right incantation and movements, nothing happened. Okay, well not nothing; he did felt something, the storing of power at the very least, but he couldn't actually attack. He wondered if something was wrong, if the Desians had somehow missed something or if whatever they did had screwed up his abilities; if it was the latter, he would most definitely need to kill them all. After all, he was their Lord Yggdrasill, even if he hated them right now, wanted nothing to do with them and currently looked 17 instead of 14 or older; he was supposed to have angelic powers. And yet none came to him.

A sigh left him but he decided to let it slide for now, though it did bother him, and he used normal elemental magic to kill off attackers, gathering enough wood soon after to be able to leave and return to Sabrina. She herself had spent that entire time staring at the food ingredients they had managed to collect; killing all those monsters before had certainly gotten them quite a few different ingredients, enough for some sandwiches or maybe some curry, perhaps a stew or something though a stew of what, she wasn't too sure. She had decided to let Mithos choose when he finally returned, the elf girl looking up at him before smiling, "Welcome back Mithos."

"I'm back," he said and set down the firewood, starting to arrange it so they could use it.

"So what would you like for dinner?"

"Anything is really fine."

Sabrina looked back to the food and thought for a few more minutes before deciding upon curry; he had by then started the fire and set up the pot. She started cooking and Mithos sat back, watching her; it reminded him a bit of the past again, of when he was out traveling with his friends, as well as that short space of time that he'd been with Lloyd's group. In the past, his sister had always been the one to cook; Mithos chuckled a tiny bit to himself as he remembered the look on Kratos' face whenever Martel would use tomatoes, her apologies and Yuan yelling at Kratos for making Martel upset. It was a good memory to him and hearing him chuckling, Sabrina looked up from putting in some Kirima fruit, "Is something funny Mithos?"

He blinked, coming back from his memories and into the present; right, that was the past, Martel wasn't the one cooking, it was Sabrina. Kratos wasn't there to complain about the addition of tomatoes and Yuan wasn't around. He was currently on the run from his own ex-subordinates, not trying to save the world. He frowned a bit and shook his head, "No, it's nothing."

She wasn't too convinced but she let it go and returned to cooking, now just letting everything just heat up and cook in the pot; the elf girl stirred the curry a little occasionally but otherwise just let it be. Mithos looked back towards the direction they had come from as if waiting for Desians to just show up and try and grab them. No sign of their would-be pursuers though which he had to figure was either a good sign or bad; good because it meant they might have gotten away, bad because the Desians might not see a reason to chase them down for whatever reason. He touched the Cruxis Crystal attached to his arm, knowing it couldn't be that the Desians didn't want to find them; after all they'd succeeded in bringing him back after all, surely they'd want to get him back. But still he couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right.

While deep in thought, it seemed time had moved on because soon enough to him she held out a bowl of curry, "Mithos? Here, have some."

He took the bowl and started eating, though he continued thinking on the situation. Sabrina sat across from him, taking a bite and thinking out loud, "Hm, needs more of something…"

"It needs more Kirima fruit, perhaps some more spices as well," Mithos said, answering her.

"Thanks," She said in return, smiling a bit and he looked at her.

"For what?"

"For telling the truth I suppose; you could have just as easily just said it was great or something. At least now I know what I was missing; too bad none of those monsters from before had any more Kirima or spices," Sabrina responded rubbing her head, "Though I guess we could have tried buying some of either from the merchant."

Mithos shook his head, finishing off his serving and getting some more, "No, they always overprice the fruit; the curry really was fine so don't worry about the ingredients so much."

She looked at him as he started in on his second portion, the boy seeming terribly hungry still to her and she chuckled herself; he looked up with a quizzical, and slightly annoyed, expression. She spoke, "You have curry on your face, Mithos."

He blinked then blushed a tiny bit for whatever reason, wiping his face with his sleeve; he then proceeded to eat a bit more carefully, not about to get laughed at again even if she meant no harm. That's why he didn't get angry after all.

After both were done and the curry gone, Sabrina started to clean up, using some water magic to clean everything before putting it back into the bag; Mithos got to his feet, feeling full for the first time in a long time. It was a kind of nice feeling. She soon joined him and the two went back on their way. Palmacosta was still a long ways away.

* * *

Vene: Yay,. the next chapter! And yay, we got our first review on the story! ^w^

Nihon: Thanks accident prone; we're glad you like the story and that Sabrina's not too annoying.

Vene: We promise we'll explain why she doesn't hate half-elves in the future and all the mysteries will be solved. And new mysteries will replace them!

Nihon: Also thank you to those that favorited this story; we appreciate that too especially considering the ToS fandom is not as big as some other ones. *glares at Naruto and Legend of Zelda*

Vene: Anyway, till next time! ^w^ Mithos dolls and Apple Gels to all reviewers, story alerters and favoriters!


	6. Unfortunate Meetings in Palmacosta

And so the next day or two went; the two would stop to eat occasionally, they'd find shelter or simply lay out under the sky when it came to sleep, and they made their way across the continent until they finally reached their destination. Like a shimmering beacon forward the gates of Palmacosta seemed to welcome them and Mithos was glad their trek was over; Sabrina looked around, making sure no Desians were following as the two walked up to the gates. A man stood there, a guard, and seeing them he suddenly came back to attention, frowning and point the sharp end of a spear at them, "Halt!"

Sabrina stopped; Mithos frowned at the man in return but stopped moving as well, "Yes?"

"Are you from Sylvarant or Tethealla?" The question was odd to say the very least and Sabrina blinked before she smiled, "Sylvarant, I grew up near Luin."

Mithos hesitated, getting a strange feeling but spoke, "Sylvarant."

Which was of course a lie. Technically so was Sabrina's since Heimdall was where the pureblood elves lived and so she technically really came from Tethealla. But the guard seemed appeased and his own frown turned into a gentle smile as he pulled back his weapon, "Welcome to the city of Palmacosta, Sylvarantian travelers. I hope you enjoy your stay in our city."

"I'm sure we will," Sabrina said with a smile and walked inside, followed after a few minutes by Mithos.

The city had of course changed in the year or so since it's destruction at the roots of a berserk tree, though Mithos was sure he was the only one who knew of what the strange monstrous tentacles that had smashed most of the city up had been; the buildings were newer than before and built up even more. The ruins of what couldn't be fixed still could be seen and while the city had a very happy sort of air at first, seeing those remains of old homes gave it also a feeling of sadness. It reminded Mithos of what had happened and he felt a bit angry, not because the tree had gotten out of control, not because the city got damaged badly; only because his sister who had been merged with the Seed had been hurt by it all.

They came to the crossroads between the main road leading to the government building and the school, and the side road going to the harbor and market; the two stopped and for a moment neither spoke. Sabrina rubbed her head a bit, "So, um, what do we do now?"

"You're the one who had the idea to come here," he reminded her with a frown.

"Right. So should we continue to travel together?" There was a feeling to her words that said she didn't really want to part ways; a part of Mithos agreed. But the majority of him didn't really want to continue on with the strange elf girl and he shook his head, "No, we should probably part ways here. We should be fine on our own from here on out."

She nodded, "Of course. So it's goodbye?"

Sabrina looked at him and the half elf nodded before turning his back to her to face the main road, "Yeah, it is. Goodbye."

He walked off and she stood there for a few minutes, watching him go before sighing and going off down the side road, her hand rubbing the bandaged arm slightly; maybe she could find a ship to take her across the sea or something.

Mithos walked into the city square and found himself surrounded by humans on all sides; no surprise of course, the city was full of them, but it was still slightly annoying to the half-elf and he pushed one woman away when she got too close to him. He tried to get out of the crowds, feeling overwhelmed by the excess of creatures that truly still deep down he detested; he reached the outside and took a few breaths, leaning back against a fence. An old woman on the other side was hanging up laundry and she chuckled at him, "You look exhausted, traveler."

Mithos glared at her, not amused then heard yet another voice, a very familiar voice; it made him stop for a split second, his heart freezing, "Are you okay?"

He tried not to look, like maybe by not looking he could completely deny that he just heard that voice and pretend it couldn't possibly be who he thought it was; denial really was a useful thing when you didn't really want to meet up with a friend. Or ex-friend. He looked away in the opposite direction of the voice and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh good," said the speaker and he sounded as friendly and nice as Mithos remembered him, "Hm, you look sort of familiar though…"

Mithos winced a bit and forced a smile as he finally looked, "Yeah I sometimes get that. I really should get going now."

He didn't want to linger; obviously the age difference and the different clothes were enough to fool Genis Sage, if only a little but he doubted it would last. Genis was after all a genius, even for a half-elf like them; Mithos had no doubts that the boy would figure it out and once he did….well Mithos didn't really want to be fighting with possibly the only half-elf in the world who could fight with him on even footing in terms of magic when Mithos' angelic skills were currently, for lack of a better word, sealed.

He could see the boy slowly getting close to recognizing him and Mithos turned to leave, nearly five steps away when Genis seemed to get it; he knew this because he then heard Geni's voice yell, quite angrily, "Fireball!"

And a fireball literately flew by Mithos' head. He had two choices; fight Genis, hurt his friend who he still saw as a friend, or he could try and escape this little battle as quickly as possible and somehow get away. So either hurt his friend or be a coward, neither choice was very good to Mithos; it didn't help that now the humans were screaming and giving him a headache. The teenage half-elf rubbed his head a bit and Genis readied for another attack; deciding fighting there at least wouldn't be good he ran for the bridge and back to the other part of Palmacosta. Genis blinked, obviously not expecting Mithos Yggdrasil to turn tail and run, then gave chase, "Hey! Get back here!"

Yes, like that would seriously make Mithos stop and go over to him; Mithos didn't want to hurt him but he wasn't about to give himself over to Genis after managing days before to escape the Desians. He took a sharp turn, going into the fish market; there were even more humans there, buying and selling various wares, but at least there was also some more room to maneuver in and plenty of water for dowsing out Genis' flames. Mithos found it odd, as he dodged yet another fireball, that Genis was only really using fire attacks; maybe it was supposed to be symbolic of how angry he was? Lightning would work just as well he figured; as if hearing his thoughts, Genis attacked with Lightning and Mithos barely escaped getting turned frizzy.

He came down a pier and found himself at a dead end, just what he needed; he turned around to see Genis standing a few feet away, doing the incantation for Indignation. He planned on seriously hurting Mithos; Mithos decided to do the same then and started in on his own incantation, this one for Earth Bite. The two magic users were the end of their individual spells when yet another familiar voice sounded, one which Mithos hated to hear for different reasons, and both got hit over the head by chakrams. Which despite being luckily blunt ones, really hurt; Mithos and Genis both lost their concentration and their spells were broken, the former rubbing his head and the latter whining a bit, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Genis, don't attack innocent bystanders! You could have hurt a lot of people!" Collette Brunel came running down the pier and the chakrams flew back into her hands which she somehow managed to catch; impressive, Mithos had to admit, considering how horribly clumsy the girl really was. She was looking at Genis disapprovingly before smiling angelically at Mithos, "Are you okay sir?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mithos muttered, still rubbing his head; he noticed someone else following Collette and wasn't surprised it was Sabrina who managed to get past both Collette and Genis and go over to Mithos, "You sure? I saw you running from him from the ship I was looking at; you almost got hit a bunch of times."

"Like it would kill him," Genis said, "He's supposed to be dead already!"

"Genis, don't say such horrible things," Collette said to her friend, shaking her head, "That's so cruel."

Genis looked at her, frowning, "Collette, don't you recognize him?"

Collette blinked at her half-elf friend then looked at Mithos and Sabrina before smiling again, "Oh did I forget your names? I sometimes do that, I'm so sorry."

"No, not the girl," Genis said with a sigh shaking his head then pointed at Mithos, "That's Mithos!"

"Mithos?" Collette questioned blinking.

"You know them?" Sabrina asked Mithos and he sighed before nodding his head; she looked at Genis and Collette, "Wow, you must have really upset them."

"But isn't Mithos dead?" Collette asked confused, "Plus Mithos is younger than that….or older…one of those two things."

"He is supposed to be dead," said Genis and he looked back at Mithos with coldness in his eyes; it was enough to make the blonde boy wince and he turned his own gaze away, muttering for Genis to stop looking at him like that. Having his one-time friend look at him like that, feeling his anger, it was painful to say the least.

Sabrina, feeling completely out of the loop, spoke again, "How about we go somewhere we can all talk and you can explain how you guys know him? We can explain what we're doing here too if you want."

"That would be great; Governor-General Neil won't mind us using his office I'm sure," Collette said with a bright smile then turned to lead the way. Genis followed her silently and Sabrina walked after them, staying in-step with Mithos; she tried to reach out to help him but as usual he pushed her hand away, refusing any help. She didn't force it though and the group all walked to the city hall; they passed the crowds in the city square, now much more sparse in no small part to Genis' outbursts before. Collette opened the door and asked the man inside, Neil, if it was okay if they used his office. He smiled, "Why of course; I'm glad to help, Chosen-I mean, Lady Collette. Please go ahead."

He left the room and Mithos stood against a wall, looking at Genis and Collette; Genis seemed to be watching him and the two girls looked at each other before going to the respective corners of their respective companions. Sabrina to Mithos, Collette to Genis; Genis spoke up first, "So are you going to explain yourselves now?"

"Genis!" Collette said then looked at the other two, "I'm sorry, he's usually so nice. He's probably-"

"I know, its fine," Mithos cut her short, "We'll explain first," he then went on to tell them about how he'd woken up in a Desian ranch, how he didn't know how he'd gotten there and proceeded to destroy everything in his confusion, how he met Sabrina and they escaped the ranch, and everything after that, leaving out only what he deemed too personal to tell them, like what possessed him to help an elf and about his dream from before. Sabrina let him explain, only clarifying on the part where he collapsed and she brought him out since he'd been unconscious. All the while Collette and Genis listened quietly, Collette looking at them with wide eyes at their story, Genis seeming to disbelieve them.

At finish there was silence then Collette spoke, "That's terrible. But…"

"The human ranches were destroyed already; we were the ones to self-destruct them after all," Genis said, arms crossed, "And why would the Desians be back anyway? What's their purpose? It's pretty unbelievable."

"I'm here aren't I Genis? I'm supposed to be dead, just as you said, but here I am, standing before you," Mithos said.

"Besides why would we lie about the ranch? It wasn't exactly a very fun experience; I'd think we'd more likely lie about not being there or something," Sabrina said, "Now please, will someone explain why you guys were talking about Mithos being dead?"

The other three looked at her; Genis and Collette then turned to each other and Mithos scoffed, "Because I am supposed to be dead; I died before. The Desians…seemed to have brought me back."

"Oh okay," she said though she was still confused; it hadn't really been an explanation, "Is your death connected to them then?"

"We're the ones who killed him," Genis said outright, grabbing Sabrina's attention; she rubbed her arm a bit again and frowned, "You were?"

Collette nodded, smiling meekly, "Our group killed Mithos about two years ago. He's supposed to be dead."

* * *

Vene: Yay! Chapter...six? Well technically five if the prologues not counted XD Oh is it too late to tell you all that this is an AU technically? This takes place instead of DotNW/KoR because I say so ^w^

Nihon: And Vene's nothing is not an egomaniac.

Vene: Am not! *tears up, runs to Mithos for comfort, hugs him*

Mithos*twitches* I'm being hugged...

Nihon*sighs* Anyway, hope you enjoy! Oh and to accident prone, we're glad you liked Mithos' tendency towards remembering the past; he doesn't do it in this chapter but it will be something he'll be doing quite a bit of in this fanfiction.


	7. Plans Made, Ships To Take

Sabrina froze for a moment and looked from Mithos to Genis and Collette then back again, repeating this cycle. She didn't speak, just stared; Mithos noticed after a few seconds that her hand rose a little then fell back down and he raised an eyebrow in response at her admittedly strange behavior. When she started to open and close her mouth without actually saying a word, he finally just had to ask and stop this, "Okay what is wrong with you?"

"I'm debating whether or not to punch your arm," she said truthfully and Genis started to laugh, Collette simply seeming to be confused.

Mithos narrowed his eyes at his previous companion, not amused, "And what pray tell would possess you to do that exactly?"

"To prove you're not a ghost and thus not dead. I'm debating whether or not you might kill me if I do so; you do really seem to like being touched."

He had to agree but still he sighed with a hand to his face, shaking his head, "I can assure you, I am not a ghost, there is no reason for you to punch me."

Sabrina nodded, understanding, and attention was placed on Genis who was then trying to regain some composure after effectively laughing away some tension; when he calmed down, he was smiling again and Mithos would be lying if he said he didn't prefer it that way. The young half-elf seemed so much nicer when he wasn't angry with him though Mithos wasn't stupid enough to just assume Genis wasn't still upset with him after all.

Genis took a deep breath and Sabrina looked to Collette, "So you guys killed Mithos? Any particular reason why?"

"He did some really bad things; we had to in order to stop him," Collette explained.

Sabrina then turned to Mithos, frowning, and then back at the other two, "Do you have proof of that though?"

"Proof?" Genis asked getting bothered, "He's the reason the world was split in half until recently, why Collette had to suffer, why those Desians are even around."

She didn't respond and Mithos glanced at her then shrugged, "It's true you know. I did do some….'really bad things' like they said. And the Desians were my responsibility though they're acting on their own right now; I have no idea what they think they're doing right now. Collette's previous suffering was my fault too. They're not lying to you."

Sabrina nodded, seeming to believe him, and Genis frowned a bit, "You'll believe anything he says but not us?"

"I'm sorry but I still don't know either of you and I'm not naïve or so trusting as to believe two strangers; in contrast I've been traveling with Mithos for a few days and I feel I can trust him," she told Genis smiling, as if she wasn't just telling the blue-haired half-elf that she thought an ex-villain and dangerous person was more trustworthy than them.

Collette understood at least though since she smiled in return, "Oh right, we haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Collette Brunel and this is my friend Genis Sage. It's nice to meet you…um…"  
"Sabrina," she responded, "Sabrina Mimirsbrunnr. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Collette…Genis."

Genis nodded, "Hi. So what now?"

"Huh?" Collette asked.

"If what they've been saying is true, then the Desians are back. And that isn't a good thing, especially with everything as it is right now. Obviously, since we're the only ones who really know at this point, it'll be up to us to save the day or something. Again," Genis said, "We need to figure out then what we need to first."

"Us? We?" Mithos asked looking at his fellow half-elf.

Genis looked back at him, "Yes, us and we. Unless you're planning on getting in our way, Mithos…"

There was a bit of a threat in his tone and Mithos frowned, not speaking for a moment then shook his head, "Of course not. But I really don't want to get involved."

"Unfortunately you already are. You both are," Genis said and turned his gaze to Sabrina who nodded her understanding, "So it's best we all work together for now and try to stop the Desians from doing…whatever it is they're planning."

"We could go talk to Professor Raine," Collette offered, "I mean, she's the one who blew up the ranches plus she understands magitechnology better than anyone else in our group."  
"Raine definitely knows a lot about it; she probably could give some insight into what the Desians might have done to get me back," Mithos said having to agree, then chuckled uneasily, "She might even know more than me at this point."

Genis didn't share the laugh but Collette and Sabrina did both smile a bit for him; Genis nodded, "Right so how will we be able to see her though? She's currently in Meltokio right now, at the Elemental Research Laboratory, and we don't exactly have Rheairds anymore."  
"Rheairds?" Sabrina asked confused.

"I'll explain later," Mithos muttered then sighed. It was true; it would be difficult crossing the seas to Tethealla's capital city, "How about we ask one of the ship captains to take us? I'm sure someone is going there."

Genis and Collette looked at one another and once more Mithos got a sense something wasn't right before Collette spoke, "I don't think so; there's only two or three ships at port in Palmacosta right now, it'll be hard finding one."  
"I found a ship that will go to Tethealla," Sabrina said and the other three turned to her; she rubbed her head, "I needed to find someone who could take me to Sybak. Anyway while I was in the port, I found a guy who promised to take me to Tethealla; I'm sure he won't mind taking us all though his ship's not really terribly big."

Mithos glanced back at Collette and Genis for a second then turned to Sabrina, "Good, mind showing us to this person?"

"Of course," she said, heading for the door and stopping when she noticed two of them weren't following, "Collette? Genis? You coming along as well?"

Collette smiled and went over, nodding, "Of course."  
Genis seemed to hesitate, Mithos guessed it either had to do with him or whatever it was that Genis and Collette didn't want to speak about, but the half-elf boy nodded as well and walked after them, "Of course."

The foursome left Neil's office and came back out into the square of Palmacosta, once more into the crowds of humans; Mithos stuck close to the others, not wanting to get closer to the humans who seemed to be going about their days. He found he just felt worse in their little group though, the disgust for humans grew a little stronger; he supposed it was because he was back beside Genis, his fellow half-elf.

The four of them made their way to the market at the port and Mithos looked around for whoever it had been Sabrina had talked to before. He did notice one small ship there, a bit out of place among the two other much grander ships at port; indeed Sabrina led them over and they could see someone sitting in the ship against the mast, seeming to be asleep. It was a teenage boy wearing red with a white scarf, a cloth around his hand, two swords rested beside him; Sabrina smiled a bit, "Hi Lloyd."

* * *

Veneziano: Yay, sixth chapter, sorry I'm late ^w^

Nihon: School, computer issues, the usual...

Veneziano: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. And yay for the arrival of Lloyd into the story ^w^ or is it a different Lloyd?...

Lloyd: No, it's me.

Veneziano: Shush! *huggles Mithos*


End file.
